A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding the manufacture and design of automobiles, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses regarding automobile rear wiper assemblies.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to manufacture a vehicle that includes a rear windshield. Often, the rear windshield is a “flip-glass” window or a rear windshield that can be opened independent of a rear-facing door or tailgate. Typically, the flip-glass window is pivotally connected to the rear-facing door or tailgate allowing an operator to conveniently access an interior storage or passenger compartment located in the rear portion of the vehicle from outside the vehicle without having to open the rear-facing door or tailgate. Commonly, the flip-glass window is used in combination with a rear wiper assembly. The rear wiper assembly comprises a wiper arm that oscillates across the flip-glass window in order to clear raindrops or other moisture as well as debris that may collect on the flip-glass window and impede the vehicle operator's rearward field of view.
It is known to “force park” the rear wiper arm of a rear wiper assembly when an operator attempts to open the flip-glass window, to open the rear-facing door or tailgate, or the operator moves the ignition to the OFF position while the rear wiper assembly is operating. Prior to utilizing known force park methods, often, if the operator attempted to open the flip-glass window, to open the rear-facing door or tailgate, or moved the ignition to the OFF position, the rear wiper arm would immediately stop operating while still in contact with the flip-glass window. Consequently, the operator would have to close the flip-glass window, which was now ajar, turn off the rear wiper assembly, and then attempt to re-open the flip-glass window. Therefore, a “forced park condition” may be said to occur when an operator attempts to open the flip-glass window, to open the rear-facing door or tailgate, or moves the ignition to the OFF position while the rear wiper assembly is operating. Force parking a rear wiper assembly then may refer to the method for ceasing operation of the rear wiper assembly and moving the rear wiper arm to a “parked position” or a position wherein the rear wiper arm is not in contact with the flip-glass window prior to opening the flip-glass window.
Conventionally, three methods or scenarios are known for dealing with the subsequent termination of the forced park condition. A first scenario entails the rear wiper assembly remaining in the parked position. In this first scenario, the operator must reset the rear wiper assembly by turning an operating switch to the off position and then back to an operating position in order for the rear wiper assembly to resume its normal operations. A second scenario requires that the rear wiper assembly immediately resume operating upon the termination of the forced park condition. A third scenario requires that the rear wiper assembly experiences a predetermined delay prior to resuming its normal operations. In both the second and third scenarios, the rear wiper arm resumes its normal operation by moving directly from the parked position without any warning to the operator indicating the resumption of normal operations.
Although known methods work well for their intended purpose, several disadvantages exist. One disadvantage relates to the positioning of a rear window handle and a rear window locking mechanism. It is desirable to place the rear wiper arm at an approximate center of the of the flip-glass window. By positioning the rear wiper arm at an approximate center of the flip-glass window, the effective clearing area of the rear wiper arm may be maximized. This placement of the rear wiper arm conflicts, however, with the placement of the rear window handle and rear window locking mechanism as it is also desirable to place both the rear window handle and rear window locking mechanism at an approximate center of the flip-glass window in order to ensure the proper sealing of the flip-glass window. Off-centered placement could result in improper sealing of the flip-glass window that would allow moisture and air to pass between the flip-glass window and the rear-facing door or tailgate causing undesirable leaking and wind noise. It is known to design the rear wiper arm with a curvature that allows the rear wiper arm to pass over the rear window handle and rear window locking mechanism while still providing a maximum effective clearing area. By resuming normal operation of the rear wiper assembly directly from the parked position, an operator is given no warning as to the impending resumption of operation. As a result, an operator may inadvertently leave their arm or hand in contact with or in close proximity to the rear window handle or the rear window locking mechanism. The operator's hand or arm may then be contacted and potentially injured by the rear wiper arm.
Another disadvantage is associated with the first scenario. Requiring the operator to reset the rear wiper assembly prior to the rear wiper assembly resuming its normal operations may lead to confusion as to why the rear wiper assembly is not functioning. An operator attempting to activate the rear wiper assembly after the termination of a forced park condition may notice that the operating switch is activated and the operator may therefore conclude that the rear wiper assembly is malfunctioning or broken because it is not operating. This confusion can lead to customer dissatisfaction and lower sales and is therefore generally undesirable. What is needed then is a rear wiper assembly that eliminates operator confusion and provides the operator adequate warning of an impending resumption of the normal operation of the rear wiper assembly after the termination of a forced park condition.